leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Hynden Walch
Hynden Walch (b. Feb. 1, 1971 in Davenport, IA as Heidi Hynden Violet Walch) is a voice actress who plays the flower dancer in the Nutcracker page of the book Hit it, Maestro!, The Red Bird in the book Reading, Writing and Math and a few extra voices in some LeapPad books. Outside of those 2 books, she was better known for voicing Starfire (Kory Anders) in the Teen Titans franchise. Early Life She started her professional acting career on stage at age 11 playing as Mary Amnesia in the repertory production of Nunsense! as a child. At 16 she attended the North Carolina School of the Arts, majoring in vocals (choir). As a high school senior, she was awarded as a Presidential Scholar in the Arts in drama. Hynden won the Outer Critics Circle Award for her performance as Little Voice in The Rise and Fall of Little Voice on Broadway. Career In 1992, she made her big debut and appeared in live-actions films and programs (ie. Groundhog Day, Jerry Maguire and The Untouchables television series). However, Walch was most prolific as a voice actress. She also sang in the musical films The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue and Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time (in which she provided the singing voice of Paige.) She also portrayed Columbia in the 1999 revival of the Broadway hit The Rocky Horror Picture Show. In 2001/03, she was able to voice the flower dancer in Hit it, Maestro! and The Red Bird in Reading, Writing and Math, the only 2 LeapPad books and LeapFrog toy voiceovers. In video games, she voiced Jasmine and Junko in Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble!, Coco Bandicoot and Polar in Crash Team Racing and more recently, the English voice of Hitomi in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 and Dead or Alive Paradise, and Viridi in the Kid Icarus ''franchise.'' In 2005 she graduated "summa cum laude" from UCLA with a B.A. in American Literature and founded the Hillside Produce Cooperative, a free exchange of local, organically grown food, for which she was named runner up Citizen Entrepreneur of the Year by Global Green USA. In addition to acting, she wrote the children's book Ben and Boo: Two Dogs On Mars with Banana Pies, alongside illustrator Sarah Greene Reed, paying tribute to her dogs Ben and Boo. Notable Roles Films/Animation/TV * Ace in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited * Alice May in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Alice and Wendy in all Disney productions following Kathryn Beaumont's retirement from the roles in the late 2000s * Amy Stapleton in IGPX * Becky Thatcher in Tom Sawyer * Breach in Generator Rex * Ch't in Broken Age * Coco Bandicoot in Crash Team Racing * Debbie, the young bride, in Groundhog Day * Emiri Kimidori and Sonou Mori in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Harley Quinn in The Batman (reprises the role in Batman: Assault on Arkham ) * Hitomi in the Dead or Alive volleyball subseries * Jasmine and Junko in Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble * Jean Grey in The Superhero Squad Show * Jenny McBride (singing) in The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue * Jynx in Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam * Katilda in Catscratch * Mae Capone in The Untouchables (1993 TV series) * Nia Teppelin in Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Penny Sanchez in ChalkZone * Princess Bubblegum in Adventure Time and LEGO Dimensions * Starfire (Kory Anders), Blackfire, Argent, and Madame Rouge in the Teen Titans franchise * Talim in SoulCalibur 3 and 4 * Valina from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Viridi (The Goddess of Nature) in the Kid Icarus franchise * Yutaka Kobayakawa in Lucky Star * Paige (singing) in Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time * Summeray "Summer" Hugglemonster, Milo Growlerstein and more in Henry Hugglemonster * Bubble Monkey and Nikki Nickel in Doc McStuffins * Jean and Lena in Big Top Scooby-Doo! * Mitzi Capaletto in Lego Scooby Doo Blowout Beach Bash * Amy in Transformers Rescue Bots LeapFrog Roles * Flower Dancer - Hit it, Maestro! * The Red Bird (page: Tree Fort Letter Sort) - Reading, Writing and Math * Additional voices - Reading and Writing, Anna's First Ballet and a few other various LeapPad books * Crowd Member (girl) - The Amazing Big Top Letter Circus Category:Voice Actors and Actresses Category:People